


"I came prepared with someone called Jack Daniels" - LynZ 2k15

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, Bottom Gerard Way, F/F, Fluff, Frerard, Jack Daniels, Lynz - Freeform, M/M, Piercings, Slightly Drunk!Gerard, Tattoo Artist!Frank, Tongue Piercings, Top Frank Iero, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes it was his idea, but he came up with it while he was drunk! And he had guessed everyone was just as drunk as him to take it seriously and actually make him do it. </p><p>He wasn’t drunk now, just a bit tipsy like the rest of his friends. </p><p>Unluckily for him, Gabe had heard him say the drunken words and like the nice asshole he is, he had made a dare out of so Gerard had no choice but to carry through with it. </p><p>or </p><p>Gerard gets a tongue piercing and Frank is the hot tattoo artist who has his tattoo parlour open 01:00am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO PUBLISHED AT WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME -mansontrashaF !!   
> this will also have a pt2 !!

Warning; Alcohol use and needles (if that triggers you)

"You aren't chickening out now Gee?" Jamia whined when she noticed that the black haired boy had distanced himself from the group. Lynz groaned when she heard her girlfriend's words and turned immediately to the more than nervous boy, this was getting annoyingly ridiculous. 

"You got to be kidding with me Gerard, this was your idea!" She slurred slightly with an annoyed tone to it. Gerard whimpered at his friend's words. Yes it was his idea, but he came up with it while he was drunk! And he had guessed everyone was just as drunk as him to take it seriously and actually make him do it. 

He wasn't drunk now, just a bit tipsy like the rest of his friends. 

Unluckily for him, Gabe had heard him say the drunken words and like the nice asshole he is, he had made a dare out of so Gerard had no choice but to carry through with it. 

"Yeah but..." He managed to whimper out as he saw the shop getting closer and closer even though he walked as slow as he could. Lynz only raised her perfect eyebrow and grabbed his upper arm in a tight grip before he could plan his escape. 

"You're going to do it and we'll be your emotional support." She nodded her head towards the rest of the group, who smiled encouraging towards Gerard. 

"Fucking needles man..." Gerard cursed under his breath, making Lynz laugh loudly as she dragged him into the tattoo parlour which happened to be open 01:00am. 

-

"- and maybe he could have a cute piercing, it'd be so cute!" Jamia gushed excitedly while waving her hands as she spoke every word. It seemed like she was the one to get a hole in her tongue every minute from now the way she spoke of it. At least someone was excited. 

Frank smiled at the group who had decided to visit his shop at this time. It was always fun to meet someone who seemed to share the passion for both piercings and tattoos like him. And this girl in front of him rambled like she had just been given the best gift she could ask for.

"So where do you want the piercing?" He asked when she finally finished her speech about how cute it would turn out or something in that direction. 

Jamia blinked at him, hadn't he been listening? 

"It's not for me," she settled with saying before pausing, trying to find Gerard. "It's for him." She pointed at the nervous wreck of a boy seated in one of the waiting chairs with his hands glued to his head. 

Frank's eyes widened, wow he was attractive as hell, but; "Is he okay?" 

"Oh yeah, he is always this pale so don't worry." The girl with the amazing sleeve waved dismissingly at him. Frank only shrugged in response, he was actually pretty tired, so the faster he pierced this boy, the faster he could lock up and go home. 

"Gerard!" 

He snapped his head up to the shriek of his name only to be met with some unfamiliar, but beautiful eyes. If the owner was just as beautiful he'd definitely grow more nervous and the last thing he wanted was to be seen like a freaking pansy in front of someone attractive. 

Okay, one glance; cute nose, delicious jawline, covered in tattoos, amazing hair, pretty lips and yep Gerard was screwed. Hopefully he would not puke over him. 

He stood up from the slightly uncomfortable chair with a shaky breath trying to control his nerves so he wouldn't faint before he had seen the needle. 

"L-Lindsey..." He couldn't stop himself from whimpering pathetically at his best friend, he wanted so badly to bolt out of the somewhat cosy parlour, but at the same time not. Gabe and William wouldn't let it go until the next year if he actually escaped. 

Lynz's tough expression softened by the use of her real name, not that there was a huge difference, but she knew how scared Gerard really was even though it amused her to some point, she really didn't see the 'scariness' in needles. 

"Don't worry Gee, I came prepared with someone called Jack Daniels." She smiled at the quivering boy who seemed paler, if that was possible. 

Gerard couldn't help but to let out a nervous and bubbling laugh when Lynz pulled out a bottle with the brown liquid inside while smiling wide with triumph well painted over her red lips. 

He gripped the neck with sweaty palms, eyeing the bottle a bit nervous, Gerard really didn't need being seen in his pathetic drunk state in front of the hot tattoo artist, he wasn't a lightweight, but he and alcohol had a certain history together. 

Deciding that a bit under half the bottle was more than enough, he proceeded by chugging it down greedily feeling the burning sensation travel down his oesophagus and down to his stomach. Not the most pleasant feeling he knew, but the effect was quick, Gerard could practically point out the dizzy feeling inside him as he stumbled slightly after Lynz and Jamia into the back of the parlour. 

Frank smiled warmly at the boy, Gerard he thought it was, as he walked slowly behind the two girls, Lynz and Jamia, as they had introduced themselves as to Frank. He was still shivering with nervousness radiating of his body, but he didn't seem as nervous as before. 

"Just sit here," He patted at the black chair beside him softly not wanting to frighten the nervous wreck of a boy even more. Gerard proceeded by doing exactly that, giggling a bit while doing so, making Frank's smile turn a bit uncertain. He had guessed that the group visiting his shop 01:30am was a bit drunk, maybe tipsy, but this Gerard dude seemed a bit more out of it than a few minutes ago. 

Frank shrugged again, a bad habit of his, and found everything he needed to make a hole in someone's tongue as quick as he could without trying to seem rude. 

"Here," Frank said, handing Gerard something that reminded him of a shot glass half filled with some kind of anaesthetic. "Swirl this in your mouth; it'll make your tongue numb." Gerard did as he said and spitted the remaining fluid out in a cup Frank handed him. 

"Good, can you stick your tongue out as far as you can?" Giggling, Gerard obeyed even though his tongue felt heavy and thick outside of his mouth. The hot tattoo artist then proceeded by trapping his tongue between some sort of clip and before Gerard could object or get a panic attack, Frank had already made a hole in his pink mouth muscle and put a piercing in it.

-

"It looks sooo cute Gee!! You're not going to regret this!" Jamia squealed into his ear as Lynz stole his wallet to pay Frank by the front desk. 

"Just imagine how cute it'll look with different jewelleries!" She continued to babble, pushing a small mirror into his face. And she was right, it didn't look that bad, but that could just be slightly drunk Gerard talking. Slightly hungover Gerard was to decide that in the morning when he woke up with a throbbing tongue, he could not wait to just eat yoghurt and soup for the next few weeks....

"Ready to return to our warm bed Jams?" Lynz interrupted them by wrapping her arms around Jamia's waist from behind, making them both jump a bit. And like a reflex to Lynz's words, Jamia yawned and nodded, leaning in to her girlfriends touch. 

"By the way Gee," Lynz smirked at him, handing him his wallet back. "I suggest you check it when you wake up." Confused, Gerard nodded making Lynz smirk again before they walked out of the parlour; waving goodbye to Frank. 

-

As slightly drunk Gerard had guessed, he woke up slightly hungover with a throbbing tongue and Lynz's words burned into his mind. Still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Gerard fumbled after his black leather wallet, smiling a bit when he touched the familiar material. Opening it, Gerard raised his eyebrow when he pulled out- Lynz wanted him to check the tattoo parlour bill?

He shrugged, like he had seen the hot tattoo artist do a lot, and turned it around, blushing a high shade of pink when he read the words written there. 

"Maybe when the swelling has gone down, you'd like to do something with your new piercing? ;) 

Xoxofrnk 

+xxxxxxxxxx - call me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also published on wattpad under the username -mansontrashaF

Gerard licked his lips ever so discreet, smirking towards Frank whenever he caught him staring. The air surrounding them was thick and filled with Gerard’s mischievousness and Frank’s arousal. 

Gerard loved to play these certain games of his with Frank, him teasing and Frank getting frustrated, trying to ignore Gerard. It was just as fun every time, seeing Frank all worked up over every little flic he did with his pink wet muscle and not to mention how he would glare possessively as if he owned Gerard and decided every move he were to make. 

It was a silent game of cat and mouse to put it simple, Frank being the cat and Gerard the mouse toying with his patience, but Gerard would still be thrown off guard when Frank finally jumped him and starting to whisper naughty words with promises to get his own piercing so he could tease Gerard. 

Gerard smirked at the thought, he wouldn’t mind that actually, not one bit. Frank and piercings was a big fuck yes from Gerard. The smirk didn’t go unnoticed by Frank and it widened by the angry intake of air. 

“What. Do. You. Want. Gerard?” Frank managed to grit out in sheer sexual frustration, fucking tease. 

“I don’t know, what do you want Frankie?” The only thing Frank has in mind was ways he could wipe the cocky, teasing smirk off Gerard’s face within seconds. 

“For you to stop with this teasing and let me finish my work in peace.” Frank almost growled, ignoring Gerard’s pouty face for the sake of his raging hard on. 

Gerard sighed in defeat, annoyed that Frank hadn’t taken the bait. He sighed again and mindlessly started to play with the small silver jewellery attached to his tongue. 

Frank however noticed and it made his mind run wild again. Thoughts of what Gerard and his mouth could do soon filled his head, making it impossible for him to concentrate on his work. 

Emitting something sounding like a growl and a sigh, he stood up from his comfortable chair and walked with angry steps toward his boyfriend, grapping his arm and dragging him towards their shared bedroom. 

Gerard jumped a bit when Frank had grabbed him harshly, but smirked nonetheless, enjoying the feeling of Frank’s strong fingers digging into his upper arm, most likely forming bruises. 

He gasped slightly when Frank threw him on the bed; it made him shudder with excitement that he managed to make Frank that angry. He felt the skin on his back crawl with anticipation when he watched Frank literally rip off his t-shirt and crawl on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning his arms over his head. 

“Fucking tease.” Frank whispered huskily from the back of his throat, staring at Gerard with hungry eyes. He was ready to teach him a lesson or two, but he was already extremely horny and he did not have the patience to do so. 

“Frankie.” Gerard whimpered submissively when Frank decided place his mouth on his neck, nipping and licking, instead of paying attention to his throbbing flesh between his legs. 

“Please.” He moaned in a high pitch voice when Frank bit down on a sweet spot, drawing some blood in the progress. 

“No,” He felt Frank smirk into his neck. Gerard whined inpatient making Frank’s smirk widen, bucking his hips up trying to create some friction. 

“Look at you,” He felt Frank’s hot breath ghost over his neck with each word he spoke. “So desperate already and I have barely done something.” Frank tsk’ed. 

In a swift motion, Frank had climbed off Gerard and pulled him in a kneeling position, gripping a fistful of his black locks, pressing his face into his obvious bulge. Gerard would maybe not admit it, but he loved it when Frank was rough and angry with him just like that, pulling his hair and barking orders at him. 

“Look what you have done.” He heard his boyfriend hiss almost venomously making Gerard moan and nuzzle his face further into Frank’s hard on, he knew Frank would stop if he told him to, nor would he take it too far. 

“What do you want me to do with it?” He asked, moaning out the last words as Frank gripped his hair tighter. Gerard had always been the type to drag his games as far as he could before he went straight to the business.

Frank only glared at him with lusty and slightly playful eyes. Huffing in response, Gerard went for Frank’s zipper, pulling it down before tugging down the black jeans. 

“You have no patience, Frankie.” He murmured, licking his lips at the sight of Frank’s twitching erection hidden behind the thin layer. “Don’t you know patience is a virtue?” He smirked up from his position, rubbing a finger over his boyfriend’s member. 

“Fuuck,” Frank gasped at the sudden touch. “Use your fucking mouth, ah!” 

“As you wish, Frankie.” Gerard chuckled and started to tug the boxers down in a slow motion, biting his lip to stop himself from reaching out his tongue to get a taste. Deciding he had teased enough for now, he tugged the rest of Frank’s boxers down hastily, making Frank jump a bit at the sudden movement. 

Frank had not expected that, but it still made his features split into a crooked grin. “Easy tiger,” He purred as he drew a hand through Gerard’s hair, grabbing another fistful and tugging gently. “Patience.” He mocked, trailing his other hand down Gerard’s face until they reached his slightly chapped lips- forcing them apart with two tattoo-covered fingers before he pushed them into Gerard’s mouth; making the said boy moan lowly.

He ran his fingers over everything he could touch, stroking his tongue slowly and playing a bit with Gerard’s piercing knowing how much enjoyed it. It was really obvious that Gerard had a thing for his fingers, his hands in general, but especially his fingers. He couldn’t even remember last time they fucked without his fingers inside Gerard’s mouth. 

A smirk still painted on his spit slicken lips, Frank slowly pulled out his fingers, ignoring his boyfriend’s whine in protest and wiped his fingers on the bedsheets- it was going to be even more dirty so it didn’t matter that much. 

“Now where were we?” He asked as he placed a hand under Gerard’s chin; tilting his head upwards so Frank could meet the beautiful hazel eyes he loved so much. 

Frank’s question got Gerard into position again, grabbing his hips and pressing his thumbs into the Search & Destroy tattoo, pulling him closer. Still not breaking eye contact, Gerard leaned down and licked ever so slowly from the base to the head dragging the piercing over the slit making Frank’s cock twitch. 

“Gee- Gerard!” Frank managed to growl out, already being fed up with his teasing long time ago. He could absolutely not stand the way Gerard teased, but he couldn’t deny how fucking good it felt when Gerard flicked his piercing on various places which made his knees buckle. 

Feeling tired with his own teasing too, Gerard decided to go with it and engulfed Frank’s thick member with his mouth. He had no idea over how many times he had sucked Frank off, but he would never be used to how much his lips stretched around the girth, how delicious heavy he was on Gerard’s tongue and how easily he could make Frank’s sex twitch inside his mouth. 

Frank groaned loudly when he felt Gerard’s wet and warm mouth surround him. He was in heaven right now, the aura of sex enveloping and embracing them. No matter how many times Gerard had done this, it always felt just as amazing as the last time. 

“Ah Jesus..” He cursed out when Gerard hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head up and down, sucking as hard as he could. Damn him and his mouth. 

Two of the things Gerard loved when he gave Frank the head was the smell and the taste. He loved how Frank’s pubes would tickle his nose when he deep throated him, smelling the musky scent of sweat, pre-come and just Frank. In addition, he couldn’t get enough of the salty taste of Frank’s pre-come on his taste buds along with the sweaty skin of Frank’s thick and heavy dick. He was an everlasting cocksucker deluxe and he was damn proud of it. 

Another thing was how Frank looked, talked and did as Gerard worked his tongue all over his erect flesh. The sweat on his body would seem like a shiny layer on every tattoo, making his shoulder long hair stick to his neck and forehead. Frank wasn’t the type to moan out loud like the screamer Gerard was, but when he did; it was glorious to watch Frank’s lips make an ‘o’, his jaw slack with ecstasy and throaty sounds emit from him. 

Frank mirrored the exact look from Gerard’s mind and Gerard knew he was about to come sticky and warm down his oesophagus. He started to bob his head faster, sucking harder and licking everything he could reach. Remembering a thing in at the last moment, Gerard flicked his silver jewellery over Frank’s slit one last time, moaning around Frank when he felt Frank tug at his hair.

Frank moaned again, feeling his muscles tense under his skin, his grip tighten in Gerard’s hair and then he was cumming hard down Gerard’s throat, his nerves exploding in a pleasure-filled mess as Gerard milked out his orgasm. 

“Fuck..” Frank hissed of oversensitivity when Gerard pulled his mouth away, wiping his lips; which formed the smirk Frank both loathed and found spine crawling in a good way. 

“C’mon sugar,” He said, chuckling slightly at how wrecked his voice felt. “It’s my turn now.”


End file.
